Of Kunai and Grandchildren
by Iulia
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuSaku]And you try to imagine them – her grandchildren – that is.  And in your mind, they’re all black haired and green eyed and they look suspiciously like you.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well, here's another attempt at fluff… there are little snippets of angst there (I couldn't resist) but it's mostly fluff. Anyway, please read and review.. and sorry if it's a bit confusing… I'm trying to pull off that 'rambling and incoherent thoughts' effect.

* * *

**Of Kunai and Grandchildren**

* * *

You think – no, you know – you know that you're at your best when you fight. It's the only time when you forget everything from your brother to your team mates to bonds to snake bastards and just focus on kunai trajectories and wind speeds and all that crap which Naruto probably never thinks about when he fights (it still amazes you how he wins every single time despite his lack of forethought, really, does he have magic shuriken?). And you wonder if maybe that swirling emblem of his is some sort of lucky charm that renders its wearers immune to all bad luck. And you wonder if that's possible, because if that's the case, then the Uchiha emblem must be some sort of magnet for misfortune. But then you realize how wrong you must be because, in all honesty and in all fairness, Naruto never was lucky to begin with. Being orphaned at birth couldn't exactly be called a beautiful stroke of unbelievable luck. So you conclude that neither of you are lucky. Not like Sakura – Sakura is lucky, she has everything, friends, family, she has two teammates who will probably drive her to insanity. So maybe, she's not lucky either… no definitely not. 

Someone who has a kunai stuck to her arm probably shouldn't be classified as lucky.

"Sasuke-kun! What's gotten into you?"

Angry – yes – but definitely not lucky.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!"

And you watch as she pries the kunai off her skin, silently in awe at how she doesn't cry anymore (four years ago, she'd have been bawling her eyes out). And you think – no, you know – you know that you should probably be saying sorry by now.

So you prepare your speech in your mind, careful that you plan it carefully. You've never been good with words… so it only follows that you're not good at apologies either. So you plan it – 'Sorry Sakura but it was just a perfect opportunity to throw a perfectly aimed kunai that you couldn't miss even if you were the fastest ninja in this side of Konohakagure. The wind speed was perfect and I had the trajectory all figured out and there was no way I was going to miss such a perfect throw.'

But then you realize how stupid it would sound if you actually say that. Because you're Uchiha Sasuke and you don't say more than ten words at a time (except when you're trying to brag about the Uchiha and their powerful Sharingan, that is). Besides, it wasn't exactly articulate either, even if you did plan it. And you think about how this is probably the reason why you don't talk much. And that maybe you're the most inarticulate Uchiha who ever lived (it's not fair, really, you had nobody else to train you when the clan died so you had to figure things out for yourself. Nobody was there to tell you that an Uchiha says 'this' but doesn't say 'that' and you couldn't count on Itachi either because he probably doesn't know anything either besides the fact that he 'did' murder the clan). So as it is, you forget your apology all together.

And all that comes out is an undignified and half-hearted 'Hn' because it would be too bastardly if you sounded like your normal pompous self right now and really, it was your fault in the first place so a half-hearted 'Hn' really is the least you can do.

And she glares at you and you think about how she probably hates you now. But then you correct yourself because you know that she can't hate you. She loves you. And besides, you really can't put the words Sakura, Sasuke, and Hate in the same sentence. And you pause and you think about how that could work both ways. And you are just struck silent by the sheer truth of that statement. She couldn't hate you and you couldn't hate her.

And she just looks so adorable with that glare. And oh, what's that? She's starting to heal her wound now. And you're amazed at how good she's gotten at healing and you—

"Sasuke-kun, this wound is deep."

And you're slightly guilty that—

"It will scar, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

And out from your mouth comes that half-hearted 'Hn' again. And you wonder which is more annoying – her or your 'hn'. And you think that it's probably her.

And she just finished healing it and you see that there really is a scar. And you're slightly guilty about having to mar that supple piece of skin on her arm because it will cost you – it will be a bothersome bump in the future when you run your hands through her—

You stop that trail of thought immediately because it's unproductive and there's a part of your mind that's persistent in reminding you that you're 'damned and you don't deserve her' and that there are just some things in life that aren't meant to be and that she should just go off and get married to someone who can make her happy because really, she owes it to herself. Unless, of course, she's masochistic and she really really wants to suffer with a sadistic bastard like… well… you.

"Great. Now I have a scar. I'm gonna have such a grand time telling my grandchildren that I got it not from some glorious battle but from some stupid training accident."

And you want to say that it wasn't an accident. Because you did it – deliberately. It was a perfect throw and you couldn't miss it and did she just say grandchildren? And you try to imagine them – her grandchildren – that is. And in your mind, they're all black-haired and green-eyed and they look suspiciously like you.

"Our grandchildren."

And before you can stop yourself, those traitorous words come tumbling out your traitorous mouth and she gets a glimpse of your thoughts, however inarticulate and incoherent they might be.

And she just looks so adorable there all shocked and you know that she's at a loss for words. And you know that she's debating in her head whether you really did say that or if it was just her imagination. Yes, you know her that much. And so before she figures out that you really did let that slip out, you have to get far far away. You have to get out of here before the conversation turns awkward and your traitorous mouth starts spurting declarations of love, devotion, and adoration. You'd hate to look like that freak with green tights and bushy brows... what was his name again? Ah yes, Lee. It would be so un-Uchiha-like... whatever Uchiha-like is, because really, they died before you got to understand better.

But back to the matter at hand...

You have to get out before Sakura recovers from her petrified state.

So… now… 1…2…3… breathe… now walk away… slowly… calmly… now sprint.

* * *

_okay, now, please read and review? please please please?  
_


End file.
